Deadly Eyes
by FortePiano
Summary: Alice Tsukimora is a human experiment who is has another "self" that resides in her, but that "self" was artificially added. Due to this part of her, she was granted the power to manipulate things with her eyes. After her friend deliberately dropped her off at Fairy Tail for safe keeping, her life was drastically changed, but will she remain "safe"? Who can she trust?


**Greetings to all of you! Due to a few circumstances, Pineappleluvuh will not be continuing her story. She felt very guilty about not being able to update often, so she requested that I finish it in her stead. I accepted. It won't be as good as hers, but I will try to keep the tone/mood of her stories. May her spirit live on in this story, and no, she isn't dead.**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of this story; neither Fairy Tail, the plot, or the characters.**

 **Without further ado, here is Deadly Eyes.**

 **Chapter One: Welcome to Fairy Tail**

The sky sobbed as the girl ran through the town. Droplets of water danced on the surfaces, eventually stopping as they gathered with the others. The cry from the sky roared throughout the small town as it threw a fit of flashes.

 _Pitter Patter, Drip Drop_

She stumbled over her own feet and slid across the floor, scraping off the outer part of her arm. Cursing under her breath, she picked herself up and began scramble through the town. She jolted upon the sound of the drunk man's honeyed murmur.

"Heeelllo? Come on out! I promise I won't hurt you! Aha~, that is, if you cooperate."

Her brain signalled her nerves to tremble. She shook those feelings away and continued to run.

 _Pitter Patter_

The wind stung her face as she tried to flee from the drunkard. She looked over her shoulder, although she knew that it would be a mistake. Something was off. The man was no longer there. She glanced to the side. Nothing. She continued to run. Without notice, she was tackled to the floor.

"I found you~!" The voice sang. He pinned down her arms and forced a pout. "It's not nice to run away from someone."

She spat in his face. "You're _disgusting."_ Her voice was venomous, and her eyes like fire.

He crackled as he wiped away the spit. "You're quite interesting, aren't you, _Alice_? Why, it's making my job easier!" He pulled out a knife and grinned. "Please keep that up; I feel much better about injuring someone whom I… How to say this in a kind way… To put simply, I don't like you." He raised his knife above his head. "You know that I don't want to do this, right? I need to do this, so you can't possibly hate me, right?" He swung the knife, and with the force of gravity, he sliced her cheek. "What a pity. I missed. I guess this will take longer than I expected, no?"

He raised the knife once more. The knife reflected the colour purple, and he immediately dropped the knife. Alice reached for the knife, but her arm would not allow her to. She stretched out her arm as far as possible, but her arm was too short. She felt a sharp pain in her hand and yelped. She looked at her hand, which was coated in blood that was rushing out of the wound. The blade was wedged into the palm, and it was difficult to pull it out.

"You wanted this, correct? So I gave it to you! You must be overjoyed!" He exulted. "No no, you don't need to thank me this much, I insist."

The wound was gaping, but the rain washed away the blood.

"I was trying to give it to you, deary, but I guess I stumbled. Oh how clumsy I can be." He cackled. "Silly me."

He struggled to dislodge the blade out of her palm, and she yelped once more. He thrust the blade into her side, making her cough up blood. She glared daggers at him.

"Oh that expression!" He cried in pleasure. "It just sends shivers down my spine. Do show me more!"

"You're annoying." Alice muttered as blood dripped down from her mouth.

"Pardon me?"

"Just shut up." She coughed."You're annoying."

"I'll end this quickly, dear. Stay still. It'll be over before you know it. Then you won't hear my beatiful voice again. Shame, isn't it? " He raised the blade over his head. Alice closed her eyes.

 _Thud!_

"Sorry that I'm late." A voice panted.

"It took you long enough…" Alice said weakly, opening her eyes. In front of her was a brunette boy, likely to be not much older than her Besides him was the man, knocked you cold. "Aren't you supposed to save me before I get injured?"

"Sure," he said sarcastically. "Although you look better than I expected. I know for certain that you could've knocked that man into his senses with no problem. Losing your strength? Want me to give you some pointers?"

"Hah... Very funny." she replied, not amused. "I didn't want to. Help me up."

He gently grabbed her by her side and brought her close to him. "Try to hold the wound on your hand. I got the one on your side." He grinned.

"Per..vert…"

"It's not like that!" he denied. "I'm not even going to bother arguing with you about this. Kasai found a trustworthy place for you to stay at. Raiden and I will be close by. Of course, Kasai will be nearby as well. You know him, watching from a distance."

"So... this place... that you so speak of is called…?" Alice questioned.

"Fairy Tail." He replied proudly. "A guild. I'm sorry that we couldn't find a guild that all of us could join. We can't risk it, even if it makes us rivals. If they somehow manage to find us, then there is a possibility that you won't get caught as well."

"Katsumi…" She whispered. Her voice was barely audible.

"Hmm?"

"Please be quiet… My head is pounding…"

Katsumi touched her cheek, and his heart raced. "Alice! You're burning up! No matter what, don't fall asleep. You do, then I would be more than happy to punch you."

"I'm the patient here… You can't harm.. A patient…" Her conscious was fading, leaving her in total darkness.

"Shit, shit, shit! Alice! Stay with me! Alice!" Katsumi crouched down and carried her on his back. He ran towards the large building. He slammed the doors open. He caught his breath and pleaded, "Please help this girl."

xxXxx

Alice awoke only to see herself in a room filled with beds. She felt something tight around her waist, hand, and head. The door gently opened, and a fair girl with long white hair entered the room and smiled at her.

"You're awake!" She exclaimed. "I'm Mirajane, but you can call me Mira."

"Where am I?" Alice asked looking around the foreign room.

"You're in the infirmary of our guild, Fairy Tail." Mira replied happily. "May I ask you what your name is?"

Alice thought hard, but couldn't seem to put her finger on it. Her eyes widened as she whispered in shock. "I don't remember…"

Mira stared at her. "Your name is Alice." Mira glanced at the door. "I'll be right back. There's clothes next to the bed you're in currently. Don't go anywhere; the building is quite large, so it's easy to get lost. I'll be back!"

She closed the door softly. Her steps were urgent and echoed throughout the hallway. Alice stared at the neatly folded clothing placed on the night stand, sighed, and got out of bed. She pulled off her tattered and dirty dress and stared at her bandaged side. Gently pressing on it, she unravelled the bandages and looked at her wound that wasn't there, she did the same to her hand and face. They were completely wound free. Cautiously, she rewrapped her head and hand.

The door once again swung open, only this time, a raven haired boy walked in.

"Mira told me to co-" He looked at her and turned around and exited the room. He muttered, "It's always me. Flamebrain decided it would be a good idea to go on a mission with Wendy, Erza, and Lucy while I was accompanying Master to the see the Magical Council." He yelled through the door. "Are you done yet?"

Alice threw on the dress, opened the door, and nodded.

"You're Alice, right?" He questioned. She nodded. "I was told to escort you to Master's office. Follow me."

His footsteps were large and fast paced. Alice found herself having a hard time keeping up, but she did not complain and quickened her pace. He came to a sudden stop, causing Alice to crash into his back.

"This is it. Just walk inside this door." He used his head to nod at the door. "Master's waiting for you."

Alice bowed, and opened the door. Staring out of the window was an old, short man. He inhaled deeply, then exhaled.

"So, you're awake," he said. "I'm Makarov, the Guild Master. I have a question for you."

Alice stared blankly at him. "I don't remember many things, but I will do my best."

He extended his arm, which held a flier. He didn't turn around. "Could you explain this to me?"

Alice took the flier. SHe couldn't make out any of the words because of the ink smudges, but then saw the word that read "ALICE TSUKIMORA". On below the name was a picture of herself, along with the words that read, "WANTED". She stared at the piece of paper, and paled.

"I don't care about the reason. I have a request for you." Master said as he turned around. Alice expected him to be angry, or at least a little bit more intimidating, however, he grinned. "And it involves you joining Fairy Tail. We welcome you with open arms."

Alice smiled. "Thank you." She hesitated.

"Onto my request," He pointed at the Raven haired boy. "Go with Gray, and he'll take you to Mirajane. She'll give you the guild mark and tell you what to do."

Once again, she followed his footsteps, and he guided her to the main part of the guild, the place where the guild united, the place where the family joyfully laughed, interacted, and relaxed. It was quite rowdy.

Mira giggled as the tables flew across the air. She saw Alice and Gray and smiled. "Hey there! Master must've sent you here! What color would you like for your guild mark? Choose carefully!" She held out a catalogue filled with countless of colours. Alice skimmed through the colors, but one particular color caught her eye.

"Can I have this one?" Alice asked as she pointed to the cobalt blue square sample. "I'd like it on my upper arm, if possible."

"Of course! Just wait a minute," Mira opened the drawer and whipped out a stamp. She held it against Alice's arm and then removed it, leaving behind the permanent imprint. "Now for the request, please look for Natsu, a pink haired boy with a dragon scale muffler, and the others. Gray will point them out to you. Master said you'd make this a lot easier."

Gray sighed. "They leave me, and now I have to go find them." He crossed his arm and smiled, "Thanks Mira, we'll be back."

"My pleasure!" She chirped. "Before I forget, welcome to Fairy Tail!"

Mira clapped her hands and raised her voice, "Everyone, I'd like to welcome our newest member! This is Alice, please treat her kindly, although I know for a fact that you will!"

Everyone cheered and shouted, "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

Alice smiled.

 **I'm finally done! Yipee! About "After Earth"... I will update as soon as I can. Lucy is really OOC and I'm trying to fix it, but I can't seem to get the plot right. It's driving me nuts. Also, I have recently set up a poll for a different story, so please take some time to fill it out. Thank you!**

 **Post Script (AKA P.S.)- check out the original Deadly Eyes by Pineappleluvuh. I am trying my best to base it off of that, and she gave me the details about the story. I know this may seem like she is using me, but I enjoy writing stories, especially for an author who wants to satisfy their fans.**


End file.
